


Zest

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [26]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a taste of heaven that he would kill for, just for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zest

**Z** est

To a boring and pathetic life,  _she_  added flavour. A flavour so rich and sinful one could not bear to stop tasting.

 _She_  was the stars in his sky, the flowers to his plant, the words to his book.

There was nothing more or less that  _she_  would give him - always the right dosage, always sustaining his addiction to  _her_  presence. It wasn't much to anyone, but the way she brought colour to his life was simply magnificent.

It was a taste of heaven that he would kill for, just for more. Just for that little bit more of  _her_.


End file.
